


Tim, and his daring family.

by TheSasaWorker



Category: Spiral Knights
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ice Cream, Injury, Outing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSasaWorker/pseuds/TheSasaWorker
Summary: Entrance for the SxK art contest- initially thought to be a simple, fluff fic with the lil' guy, apparently turns out that the friendship between Redajit & Tanuki is pretty deep, with Tim being their pet and unintentionally helping them get along.
Relationships: Redajit/Tanuki/Tim
Kudos: 1





	Tim, and his daring family.

\- Took long enough.

Tanuki was the first to cut the silence that bestowed upon them following Vanaduke's once again quick demise. Redajit, the other party member, then went on to tease him.

\- You say that while you had to spark! Pffft.

The two then joyfully hopped on the elevator. A button press later, the elevator began to sluggishly rise. Given the depth they were at, it would probably take quite some time to reach the top.

\- Not my fault I got stuck on fire. I'm pretty sure I got burnt as well. Got any spare health capsules or something?

\- Nope. Wasted them all on the fight.

\- Urgh.

Tanuki then reluctantly sat down, head resting against the wall. 

\- Hey. For real this time- are you fine?

\- What does it look like?!

His simple answer was more than enough to answer Red's loitering questions. Without a further thought, he then jumped over to Tanuki's side to at least attempt to assist him.

\- Let me see.

The injured knight then dragged his armor to reveal his severely burnt arm. It was a bright shade of red, almost like fire itself. The slightest touch from Red made him recoil back and wince in pain.

\- S-stop! It hurts, you idiot!

\- Fine. You need to rest once we get home though.

Right as he said that, the lift came to a halt, as the doors slid open, revealing a familiar figure. The two could immediately recognize him- it was their precious bunnit, Tim.

It stood there, eyes gawking at the two knights. Not long later, he rushed over to their side- well, as fast as he possibly could given that he hopped all over the place to get around.

Red cheerfully greeted Tim, who hastily climbed onto his shoulder right where he usually sits. He then followed with a more worried tone 

\- Okay, so, Tanuki got kinda burnt when we were killing Vanaduke earlier. We need to bring him home, and I have to go fetch a health capsule afterwards.

\- Yeah.. what he said. 

Tanuki then coughed as he was grabbed by his friend, who lifted him to his feet. Red then slid his arm under Tanuki's healthy arm, acting as a crutch.

\- You can walk, right?

\- 'course I can.

\- Acting all tough and mighty around Tim, are you?

Upon hearing his name, Tim slightly bounced in astonishment. "Why would Tanuki try to impress me?" he thought in his bunnit language, if it could be called that. A second later, he let out a loud, unimpressed squeak.

\- I kid, I kid!

Red reassured the little bunnit as he lunged over to Tanuki's wounded hand.

\- Hey there little guy.

He then began to caress Tim's snowy white fur. Brushing it left and right, although it pretty much ruined any chance of having a tidy haircut, it certainly felt soothing for the bunnit.

Tim then started purring, the whole experience being quite pleasurable for him.

Redajit resorted to saying his usual line in response, much to Tanuki's annoyance.

\- Awwwwe... cute!

The next few minutes they walked in silence until they reached their destination.

* * *

As they entered the house, Tim let go of Tanuki's hand, plummeting to the floor. Despite his small size, he managed to reach the box in their bedroom way before the two stepped foot inside.

Tim then plopped himself into the box, cuddling with the little pillows in there.

In the meantime, Red had been carrying Tanuki to the bed. He gently dropped him there, letting him get into a comfortable position, then stormed off.

\- I'll be back in a sec!

The injured knight then let out an exhausted groan, which prompted Tim to take a quick glance at him. It then carefully jumped the little gap between the bed and his box, landing on Tanuki's chest.

\- H-hey! Why so jumpy?!

Tim didn't respond, instead simply curling up into a furry ball. Tanuki then used his spare hand to move the sleepy bunnit to his shoulder. The two then snuggled together, falling asleep not long after.

* * *

What seemed like an eternity later, Redajit burst in through the door, capsules in hand. He was baffled to see Tanuki asleep so early- "He must've been exhausted", he thought.

That didn't stop him from being as noisy as possible: sitting on the most creaky chairs, moving around while stomping his feet, and so on, causing Tanuki to wake up.

\- What the bloody hell are you doing?!

Clutching his pillow, he pushed his head against the mattress in an attempt to continue his slumber, but was interrupted by his friend.

\- Come on, enough sleep. I got'cha a health capsule. Eat up.

Red then handed him the capsule, pressing it onto his hand. Tanuki then hesitantly lifted it above his head despite being so accustomed to using them. 

Soon after he started to feel just like before, any lingering pain in his arm long gone.

\- Now that you're better, let's go have a bit of fun in Haven. It's on me.

Tanuki needn't respond to Redajit's call as the bunnit enthusiastically tried to drag him using his tiny paws.

\- Don't think I have a choice.

To support his statement, he then patted Tim on his head. It slightly grinned in response, although his eyes were betraying the poker face that his mouth was forming.

\- C'mon, let's go.

* * *

As they commenced the walk to the centre of Haven, the sun was shining its last rays of the day. The lingering heat was still warming up the roaming knights, although it wouldn't last long seeing as sun was plummeting at a rapid pace while the moon was rising, soon bestowing them with darkness.

They would make do with the remaining time.

A short stroll later, the three arrived at the centre of town. As anticipated, it was filled to the brim with people facing the auction house- most likely trying to snipe some items.

The area surrounding the fountain was the polar opposite however. Almost no knights could be seen, only exception being an apparent couple having their first kiss.

\- How about we grab some ice cream? It's only like 50 crowns anyway. 

Tim was the first one to agree. He started enthusiastically slapping his ears against Red's pink coat. 

\- Sure, we'll get some for you as well. 

As he said this, the knight started fondling and playing with Tim's fur. 

\- Okay, so... I'm gonna go for chocolate ice cream. Tanuki, I'm guessing you want vanilla? And as for the little guy... how about raspberry?

As a sign of disapproval, Tim swung his head left and right to some extent.

\- I guess not raspberry.

Tanuki then chimed in with his own guess.

\- Would you happen to like bubblegum?

This time, the guess was right on point, Tim revealing both of his front teeth and once again jumping all over the place.

\- Alright, alright! We got it! 

Red then playfully nuzzled Tim, prompting a quiet squeak from him.

Nearing the stand, Red began to scour his pockets for a few spare crowns. A few 50c here, and some 10c there; it should be more than enough to cover their outing.

\- Hey! 3 ice creams- choco, vanilla and b-

Tim then suddenly hopped over, closing the gap between the stand and them, and finally landing on the glass covering the ice cream. 

\- What's he doing here?

The vendor joyfully asked while hesitantly moving his hand towards Tim, but swiftly withdrew it as the little bunnit angrily growled.

\- Awwwwe... c-

\- Shut it, Red. Also, we're sorry for the inconvenience.

Tanuki quickly grabbed Tim and placed him back on his shoulder. He also whispered to him: "Don't scare people like that!"

At the same time, Redajit halfheartedly murmured, so quiet that it was pretty much just to himself:

\- Meanie...

Tanuki interrupted any further conversation by simply requesting the ice cream.

\- Anyway, we'd still like one with vanilla, one chocolate and one bubblegum.

The scared vendor let out his first words since meeting his potential customers:

\- _Three_ cups?

\- One for me, one for my friend right here, and one for the energetic little guy.

\- Okay- three cups coming right up!

With the agility of a Wolver, the shop owner retracted his sleeves and began putting ice cream in cones. 

\- That'll be 100 crowns.

\- Shouldn't it be 150?

\- Shh... it's on the house.

Red then politely handed him the two shiny gold coins, while also thanking the stranger more times than he can count. After that they once again returned to the fountain they all knew and loved.

Once there, they took a seat on the side of it. The rapidly moving water smashed against the walls repeatedly, sending droplets which eventually landed on their backs. This went on and on as well due to the permanent circulation inside the pool.

Red positioned his hands in such a fashion that the chocolate one is at a slightly lower height so he can effortlessly munch down on his ice cream, while the other hand was raised to shoulder height. Due to this, Tim could freely eat at his own pace.

The two knights devoured their ice creams in mere minutes, while Tim was not even halfway done. Red decided to help him finish faster, bringing his hand even closer to him.

A few minutes later, the two were engulfed by the gorgeous sunset. The tremendous amount of red and orange was covering their metal armor, giving it a slight hue. They had no reason to take their eyes off the view anyway- or so they thought. Sadly, this little moment didn't last for long, as one of them had made a terrible mistake: Red mindlessly raised his hand and moved it towards Tim, accidentally shoving him. It couldn't hold on to his shoulder, and so it plummeted into the pool of water, letting out a deafening screech.

\- What the-

The two snapped out of their trance and simultaneously turned around to face the fountain. They were greeted by a small bunnit in the water making all sorts of noises. Red was the first one to stretch his hand out in an attempt to grab the little bunnit. In the meantime, Tanuki went and quickly bought a Lovely Tailed Helmet- luckily for them it wasn't that expensive, only capping at around 300CE.

Red grabbed a towel from nearby and started sliding it across Tim's fur in an attempt to dry him up. Once visibly dry, Tanuki proceeded to slide the helmet on top of Tim- it fit him right to the last tip of fur. It only felt right for Readjit to say once again:

\- Awwwwe, cute!

\- You drop him in the water, and I have to pay for this mask and you still say _cute_?! I swear, the nerve...

\- Hey, it's not that bad! Right, Tim?

In response, the little bunnit began to audibly thrust the buns on his helmet into Red, as he believed he could cause him to fall in the water as well- but the attempt was unsuccessful.

\- Come on, it wasn't that bad! You even got a helmet to keep you warm!

Tanuki decided to simply join in with a deep sigh. He wasn't aware that his friend could be this stupid at times. Regardless, he then started strolling home with his two companions- right hand leaning forward, sitting atop Red's left hand, both supporting the bunnit's petite body and his helmet. They could both feel it shivering underneath, but not long after they would reach the house, and get warm in there. 

Overall, they all enjoyed their day in... different amounts. Tanuki wasn't exactly pleased as he got off with an injury, and even then was astonished by Red's action, but the other two had a lot of fun with each other. They also got to spend some bonding time with each other, which is a commodity these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope I didn't murder this thing. No idea if I'll continue, but hey, there IS a possibility(the XC2 one probably takes priority after this though).


End file.
